Inconditionnelement
by SunofTeen
Summary: Il m'embrasse le cou doucement-Tu m'aime ? - Oui. - Sa main chatouille gentiment le haut de ma cuisse- Tu m'aime comment ? -Inconditionnellement. – et, une fois de plus, le coup part [ Harley X Joker ] [LEMON] [Violence]


J'aime le voir comme ça…Ses yeux argenté rivé sur ses plans, ses doigts fin et pâle tenant un crayon qui semblait danser sur le papier au fur et à mesure qu'il le noircissait, ses lèvre fines et rouge qu'il mordille nerveusement. Oui, j'aime le voir comme ça. J'aime ces moments où il est si calme. J'aime aussi les moments où il s'emporte de joie. Quand il finalise un plan, quand il a une nouvelle idée etc… A ces moment-là, il laisse sortir son rire machiavélique si séduisant, il m'explique avec passion ce qui le rends si joyeux et parfois il me prend dans ses bras, il m'embrasse. Il ne me dit jamais qu'il m'aime, il me dit même souvent l'inverse. Mais à ces moment-là, ça se voit.

-Puddin ?

Il ne réagit pas bien sûr. Il est concentré. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il est si séduisant.

-Mr. J ?

-Hum.

C'est un grognement énervé qui me réponds puis le silence se réinstalle. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas trop insisté. Je porte machinalement ma main à ma mâchoire sur laquelle une ecchymose (un bleu) finit de guérir. Je l'avais cherché. Je devais aller espionner Batman et je m'étais fait repéré. Une véritable erreur de débutante. Je méritais qu'il m'ai frappé comme il l'avait fait car je nous avait mis tous les deux en danger. Je soupire bruyamment. Mr J n'est pas la personne la plus douce au monde. Il me frappe souvent. Des fois juste parce qu'il est énervé. Et c'est tant mieux. Si, en me frappant, il est moins énervé alors j'en suis contente. Alors c'est que je sers à quelque chose. Je soupirai. J'adorerais qu'il m'aime de façon plus démonstrative. Qu'on aille au cinéma, au restaurant, qu'il m'offre des fleurs. Au lieu de ça je suis son punching-ball. C'est mieux que de ne rien être pour lui je crois. Mais quand même des fois… ça me manque.

-Pfffff…

-Quoi ?!

-Heu rien.

-S'il n'y a rien, alors pourquoi soupirez-vous ?!

-Je…Je m'en étais pas rendu compte, je pensais c'est tout.

-Ho…Et à quoi pensiez-vous ?

-A vous.

-A moi ?

-Oui.

-Et cela vous faisais soupiré ?

-Non, je…

-…Vos pensées sur moi devaient être bien négatives pour que cela vous fasse tant soupiré.

Je baissai la tête. A quoi bon mentir ? Il ne me croirait pas. Il est bien assez malin pour discerner si je mens ou pas.

-A quoi pensiez-vous !

-Je me disais que j'auras aimé que vous me portiez plus d'attentions.

Son aire se radoucis nettement et il prit une vois doucereuse.

-Vous trouvez que je ne vous donne pas assez de mon attention Harley baby ?

Il me caressa doucement la joue alors que je restais paralysé par la peur. Ses bagues de métal froids jurant avec ma peau opaline bouillante. Ses yeux d'argent plongé dans le bleu océans des miens. Ce n'était pas un bon signe, pas un bon signe du tout.

-Je ne peut vous laissez croire que vous n'êtes que ma deuxième priorité.

Ses doigts quittèrent ma joue pour y revenir avec force un instant plus tard, remplissant la pièce du son du claquement et me faisant tombant sur le côté. Ma tête tourna et je vis flou alors que je sentais qu'il m'agrippait par le colle pour me relever. Je titubai un instant.

-Etes-vous heureuse ? En ce moment vous avez toute mon attention.

Il serrait son point si fort que ses jointures blanchirent et que le crayon qui s'y trouvait encore se brisa.

-Tu voit bébé ? Je suis énervé maintenant. Et de qui est-ce la faute ?

-C'est ma faute.

Ma phrase restait suspendue entre interrogation et affirmation et ma voix tremblante n'arrangeais rien. Il abattit son poing au-dessus de mon œil et un craquement sourd se fit entendre alors que la douleur irradiait partout dans mon crâne et que du sang, petit à petit coulait sur ma joue, dans mon cou etc… Sans se soucier le moins du monde de moi il me lâcha et se réinstallas à son bureau.

-Vas-en j'ai du travail.

Titubante et au bord de larmes je parviens à atteindre le lit et me lassa tomber dessus. Une larme unique croise le chemin des gouttes de sangs avant d'aller s'écraser doucement sur le matelas.

C'est ma faute, rien que ma faute, seulement ma faute, entièrement ma faute.

Me répétais-je comme une prière. Je sais que je me mens mais peut être que si je le répète assez je finirais par y croire. Alors peut-être que ça me fera moins mal.

…..

-Je suis désolé ma Harley girl. Je me suis emporter je sais. Mais je t'aime. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Je sais que je devrais être moins brutal avec toi.

Il m'embrasse le cou.

-J'essaierais de passer plus de temps avec toi. Je te le promets. Tu es la plus importante à mes yeux.

Il me retourne face à lui et encercle ma taille de ses bras.

-Plus importante que mes plans.

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux.

-Plus importante que Batman.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et apprécie, son odeur, sa chaleur.

-Plus importante que tout le reste.

Nos lèvres se rapproche, je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau, son odeur m'enivre. Il murmure.

-Harley.

-Je t'aime.

-Harley.

-Tu est ma vie.

-Harley. Tu es réveillé ?

Ce qu'il y'a de vraiment cool avec les rêves c'est qu'on peut améliorer la réalité ce qu'il y'a de moins cool c'est que plus beaux sont nos rêves, plus dur est le retour à la réalité.

Mes paupières s'ouvres doucement. Il est là à derrière moi. Je ne le vois pas mais je sens son souffle chaud sur mon épaule découverte. Je me tais et apprécie sa chaleur. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Immédiatement je suis happé par ses yeux d'argent et je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

-Chaque fois que je regarde tes yeux j'ai peur de m'y noyer.

Il esquisse un sourire alors qu'il caresse délicatement ma joue. J'ai un petit hoquet de douleurs lorsque ses doigts effleurent mon arcade sourcilière cassé.

-Tu m'y a obligé bébé.

-Je le sais.

Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent une fois encore mais cette fois personne ne vint me sortir du doux rêve qu'était se baiser.

Alain Berliner a dit : Ferme les yeux et le monde deviendra ce que tu veux. Il a raison.


End file.
